thejanoskiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Janoskians
Who are they? The Janoskians (Just Another Name Of Silly Kids In Another Nation) are a YouTube comedy group of pranksters, singers, entertainers and stunt performers, based in Los Angles,California. The members are Beau Brooks, Jai Brooks, Luke Brooks, James Yammouni and Daniel 'Skip' Sahyounie. They began posting comedy videos on YouTube in September 2011, their username being 'Janoskians'. The fan base of the Janoskians attract fangirls to around anywhere between the ages 12-20 year olds, as well as some boys too. All together, this group of boys have became instantly famous in about a years time and have had many meet and greets around the country, having some in fact being shut down due to the place being to crazy for the police to handle. As of 31st July 2013, the group had over a million subscribers to their main youtube channel. The work Their channel was created on 4 July 2010 with their videos mainly consisting of the five doing pranks on the unsuspecting public (simulating sexual acts, sleeping, screaming, farting...), dares which are disgusting, painful and self-harm in nature (eating raw animal body parts, overeating food until sick), mockumentaries and skits. In totality, they have over 5 million hits on the Awkward Train Situations #2 video as of July 2013 In late 2012, they teamed up with MTV Australia to produce an 8 episode web-show of their own entitled The Janoskians: MTV Sessions. The show, as well as many bonus episodes, would go on to be posted to MTV Australia's official website over an 8-week period. This show starres the boys performing stunts and pranks, which included blood, sweat and tears, as well as vomiting, wee wee, busted balls, indecent exposure, broken limbs, strippers and ambulances. James actually broke his arm in one of the sessions.' The Janoskians have been criticised for the content of some of their videos, and pushing their boundaries too far. Prue MacSween stated that, "Their act - if you can call it that - is so juvenile, and I think really irresponsible. It's astounding the power of the internet now. It just tells you that this global audience can be viral and suddenly nobodies with very little talent can suddenly be known by the world." The boys have recognised several times that they are not trying to be role models, arguing everyone realises it's all an act, and in defence of the criticisms they said: "It's what we want to do. We want to push the boundaries, we just want the reactions out of people. Each single person that we do it to, we go and say 'sorry this is what we're doing it for, this is the purpose' and they're cool with it. If they're not we don’t put it up. We are normal children. The clips are just an act at the end of the day, just entertainment." Music In March 2013, The Janoskians announced that they had signed a deal with recording artist Jay Sean and they were featured in the music video to his single "Where You Are". The boys were also featured in Faydee's video ''Forget the World Tonight. In 2012, the Janoskians signed a deal with Sony Music Australia and soon after announced the release of their debut single. The resulting song, Set This World on Fire, was released in September 2012 on the Janoskians' official YouTube channel, first as an audio file, and later with an "unofficial" video. The Janoskians also encouraged their fans to create their own videos set to the song. They later received their own VEVO channel, where an official video was posted on 9 October. The Janoskians announced in April 2013 that their new single would be released on 17 May 2013, and it would be called "Best Friends". The official music video, published on their Vevo channel on June 25th 2013 has almos 800.000 views. Quotes *''Sit down slut'' *''Haters gonna hate, potatoes gonna potate, tomatoes gonna tomate, dogs are gonna bark'' *''Your mum's a whore'' *''I won't give up on milk'' *''Believe in yourself, or no one will believe you''